Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Due to increasing recreational interest in ATVs, specialty ATVs, such as those used for trail riding, racing, and cargo hauling have entered the market place. Most ATVs include seating for up to two passengers which are either seated side-by-side or with the passenger positioned behind the driver of the ATV. Side-by-side ATVs, in which the driver and passenger are seated beside each other on laterally spaced apart seats, have become popular because of the ability to allow the passenger to share the driver's viewpoint and riding experience instead of being positioned behind the driver. Due to the side-by-side seating arrangement, most side-by-side ATVs have a width of at least 54 inches (137 centimeters). Increasing numbers of ATV riders are enjoying recreational trail riding through public lands including state parks and national forests. Most trails on such public lands have a mandated maximum width requirement to limit damage to the environment. For example, most parks have established a maximum trail width of about 50 inches, making the use of most side-by-side ATVs on trails unacceptable or impractical.